Op No 3, Snowfall
by ValK2
Summary: Continuación con tintes de spin-off de mi 1er fic "Deathberry Forever" pues relata como se conocieron los "padres" de Rukia a través de una historia de amor imposible pero también trata de la amistad, la familia, los sueños y el sacrificio. "Elige bien - le dijo - porque cuando un Kuchiki entrega su corazón, lo hace por toda la eternidad". Inspirado en "Everythig but the rain"
1. Prelude

_Hola, he regresado, aunque nadie lo pidió, con un historia que inicialmente era solo un flashback en el capítulo 2 de mi primer fic 100% Ichiruki "Deathberry Forever" para revelar parte del pasado de Ywach y el origen de Rukia, pero como no quise demorarme para terminar a tiempo el fanfic antes del final de Bleach, pase de largo pero el deseo de escribir esta historia prevaleció en mí, a pesar del final del manga y mi falta de tiempo._

 _Advertencias: por obvias razones al ser una historia alternativa del final del manga, difiere en muchos conceptos y personajes._

 _Disclaimer: Bleach es actualmente propiedad de Kubo, la historia llena de clichés y sentimentalismo es mía._

 _._

 **\- o –**

.

 _ **I. Prelude.**_

 _ **.**_

Las juveniles y melodiosas risas invadieron el hogar de los Kurosaki. Las risas provenientes de la cocina, hicieron que Isshin, pese a la amenaza de Karin de aplicarle la ley del hielo si no se mantenía alejado mientras preparaban la cena, dejara de lado los estudios que Ishida le había enviado para conocer su opinión y se colara en la sala para husmear entre los sillones el motivo de las mismas. Para su fortuna, Karin estaba atenta a lo que Yuzu le recomendaba para mejorar el sazón, así que no reparo en ello y su padre estuvo a salvo.

-¡Listo, he terminado! – anunció triunfante Rukia, quien tenía la tarea de hacer el postre.

Ellas continuaron alegres en sus labores ignorando el hecho de que eran espiadas, y transcurrieron otros minutos en los cuales Isshin babeaba por lo apetecible que lucía y olía el menú.

\- ¡Perfecto! - se felicitaba Yuzu al ver la mesa finalmente puesta.

\- Pensé que no terminaríamos - suspiró Karin quién no entendía como a su hermana le encantaba tan ardua tarea.

-Karin ve por papá y Rukia tú tendrás que avisarle a mi hermano - ordenó maternalmente.

\- De acuerdo - asintieron las dos y de inmediato Isshin se escabulló y regreso a su lugar de trabajo.

Luciendo adorable aún con su delantal de Chappy, Rukia se detuvo en el marco de la puerta del cuarto de Ichigo para verlo dormir plácidamente, pues el muchacho había tomado una larga siesta, tan pronto llegara de acabar con un par de hollows y tomara una ducha.

\- Vaya que te gusta hacerte el rudo, no es así Ichigo - dijo en voz baja mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama y meditaba como el muchacho se esforzaba en el entrenamiento y en todas las tareas que llevaba a cabo sin descuidar a su familia, sin duda seguía siendo el mismo joven tenaz, decidido y entregado al que le cedió sus poderes, y del cual se había enamorado.

A pesar del leve peso, Ichigo percibió la acción y se removió un poco, pero no abrió del todo sus ojos al percibir la cercanía de la joven.

\- Ichigo, despierta es hora de cenar - le dijo dulcemente muy cerca de su oído.

Un murmuro inentendible salió de su boca, como protestando que lo dejara dormir más, pues la verdad estaba cansado, había sido una larga mañana fuera de casa.

\- Ichigo vamos - insistió inútilmente - bien, como no logro despertarte, tendré que intentar hacerlo como en esos cuentos que leí - dijo en tono más alto del que había usado intuyendo que el peli naranja se negaba a levantarse, por lo que tomando un objeto del escritorio, Rukia decidió cobrarse la graciosa huida de Ichigo de la mañana - Como era, mmm... ya recuerdo, era con un beso.

El otro ni tarde ni perezoso se acomodó un poco mejor para facilitarle la tarea a la bella muchacha. Sin embargo no sintió los suaves labios que probara en el amanecer, si no una rara textura presionada contra sus labios, misma que ya había sentido antes a sus inicios como shinigami sustituto.

\- ¡Rukia! - se levantó de un salto de la cama.

\- ¡Vaya si funcionó! - dijo aguantando la risa.

-¡Aleja a Kon de mí!- grito Ichigo ruborizado y algo asqueado, quien para su fortuna el alma mod estaba fuera del peluche.

\- Pero si esta recién lavado - se defendió risueña - vamos todos nos esperan a cenar - le dijo dejándolo solo en la habitación.

Pasado el bochorno, no pudo evitar reír con la broma, ¿alguna vez dejaría de tomarle el pelo? aunque a veces lo fastidiara, realmente le gustaba que ella tuviera ese humor juguetón que contrastaba con el resto de su personalidad y era lo que lo había enamorado.

Después de salir de sus ensoñaciones, se preguntó cuánto llevaría en la alcoba y de inmediato busco la pequeña bolsa de regalo. Suspiro aliviado al ver que seguía en el mismo sitio intacta. Con cuidado saco la cajita que contenía una pulsera con dijes de lunas. Otro suspiro, esperaba que fuera de su agrado, le había tomado toda la mañana encontrar dicho presente.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, con charlas amenas sin el típico escándalo de Isshin, quien seguía amenazado. Las mellizas se llevaron grandes elogios, pues todo estaba delicioso.

Entonces llegó la hora del postre, el cual fascinó mucho a Ichigo.

\- Felicita a Rukia, ella lo hizo sola - le dijo sonriente y orgullosa Yuzu a su hermano y la otra se ruborizó.

\- Rukia es increíble, sin duda eres afortunado Ichi - le molestó Karin, mientras el rostro del otro también se tornaba rojo.

\- Esta delicioso... Rukia – le alabó

\- Gracias- respondió sonriente.

\- Masaki, estoy muy feliz - dijo entusiasmado Isshin sin contener sus exageradas lágrimas de felicidad - toda la familia reunida, y espero pronto seamos más - dijo guiñándole el ojo a Ichigo quien solo lo ignoró, mientras continuaba degustando lo preparado por Rukia, mientras las mellizas decidieron pasar por alto el desliz.

\- ¿Y tienen planes para este fin semana?- les cuestionó Karin.

\- No... no realmente - contestó Rukia intentando mentir, ya que aunque habían conversado de eso, no estaba segura sí podrían seguir los planes después de la petición de Ichigo de esperar.

\- Pero, saldrán con sus amigos, ¿cierto? - inquirió Yuzu.

\- Si, pero será hasta el lunes después de que regrese Chad para que se nos una - respondió Ichigo.

-Ahhh ya veo - dijo pensativo Isshin - entonces el domingo podríamos visitar la tumba de tu madre. Claro si es que no les arruina alguna cita romántica - se le escapó decir ante la mirada acusadora de su hija morena.

\- ¡Papá! - gritó la melliza castaña, ya que dedujo, después de conversar con Rukia mientras cocinaban, que esos dos aun no eran novios.

\- Pero que cosas dice Isshin-san - dijo sonriente como solía hacer cuando actuaba - Ichigo y yo en una cita es ridículo – dijo con tono mimando mientras miraba fríamente a Ichigo.

\- Es... es buena idea hacer algo todos juntos el domingo- dijo Ichigo, sospechando que la pelinegra no estaba feliz en ocultar su relación.

Las mellizas e Isshin solo observaron desilusionados, al parecer aun no daban el paso definitivo, y tendrían que darles un empujoncito.

\- Bueno, entonces creo que les agradara nuestra sorpresa - dijo Yuzu.

\- Toma Ichigo - le dio Karin una pequeña caja decorada a su hermano.

\- ¿Boletos para el cine? - cuestionó el peli naranja al descubrir le contenido.

\- Pero no son cualquier función, son funciones de medianoche que exhiben películas basadas en las obras de Shakespeare.

\- Son entradas dobles para todo el fin de semana – explicó su hermana.

\- Es genial - dijo Ichigo alegre a quien le gusto el gesto - gracias

\- De nada - contestaron al unisonó.

\- Rukia, a ti también te gusta la idea ¿verdad? - preguntó Yuzu.

\- ¿A mí?, pero ustedes ¿no lo acompañaran? – preguntó haciéndose la desentendida.

\- A nosotras no nos permiten entrar a esas funciones - se excusaron.

\- Bueno, pues puede invitar a quien quiera - dijo haciendo sentir incómodo a Ichigo.

\- Yo... - apenas iba a defenderse cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

\- Yo voy - se paró de inmediato Rukia, descubriendo que era Ururu.

\- Rukia-sama - saludó respetuosamente - que bueno que la encuentro.

\- Hola, pasa por favor.

\- Urahara-san me pidió que le trajera esto - dijo entregándole una nota y colocando frente a ella un objeto cuidadosamente envuelto.

"Su majestad,  
Me tome la libertad de avisarle al capitán Kuchiki de sus planes de pasar unos días en Karakura pero a su regreso por favor infórmele que debido a ello, le entregue antes la asauchi que él me facilitó para trabajar con el fin de que usted pueda usar su zanpaku-tō sin ningún problema durante su estancia en la ciudad. La misma, me informó el capitán, perteneció en vida a su madre Hikari Kuchiki"

\- E- era de mi madre - dijo emocionada desenvolviendo el obsequio.

-Urahara estará en problemas- mencionó burlonamente Isshin- seguramente Byakuya tenía la intención de entregártela personalmente.

\- Que esperas - le animaron las mellizas mientras ella tocaba la funda con el grabado del emblema de la familia.

\- ¡Es... hermosa! – comentó Rukia, al admirar que la katana era muy parecida a Shirayuki, igual de larga y estilizada pero con mango púrpura y guarda circular, ambas con el símbolo familiar finamente tallado - ¡es perfecta! - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, justo como tú - murmuró Ichigo mirando embelesado la bella expresión de Rukia.

 **.**

 **\- o -  
.**

Gracias por leer espero haya sido de su agradado. **  
**


	2. Snowfall's Suite, 1st Mov

_Hola, de regreso con el segundo capítulo cuyo título como el anterior, es un intento de homenaje a los mini arcos de Memories in the Rain y Everthing but the rain, ya que inspiraron esta historia._

 _Advertencias: Mi poco conocimiento por la música clásica y cultura japonesa. Personajes nuevos y mezcolanza de lo que recuerdo sobre el Sereitei y SS, adaptado a mi conveniencia._

 _Disclaimer: Bleach es de Kubo, esta historia cursi es mía_.

.

 **\- o –**

.

 _ **II. Snowfall's Suite. 1st Mov.**_ _ **  
**_  
Más del mil años atrás, dentro de una majestuosa mansión del Sereitei...

\- ¡Es... perfecta! - dijo maravillada una menuda jovencita, de largos y sedosos cabellos negros y piel tan nívea como la nieve, mientras sostenía la katana.

\- Lo es sin duda, ya que es obra del maestro Nimaiya Ōetsu - le comunicó un hombre mayor de cabellos blancos y gesto adusto - tu padre le pidió que la elaborara especialmente para ti.

\- Gracias abuelo- le agradeció entristecida por el recuerdo de su padre, quien era un hombre generoso y admirado por muchos en la Sociedad de Almas y había perecido defendiendo al Sereitei 6 meses atrás.

\- Sin duda mi hijo siempre quiso brindarte lo mejor - comentó su abuela mirando la fina bufanda que vestía su nieta - después de todo eras su amada y única hija, cuídala, Hikari – le pidió.

\- Y sobre todo úsala con honor - señaló el imponente hombre a lo que ella contestó con una reverencia.

\- Kuchiki-sama - interrumpió el mayordomo - el joven amo ha regresado.

\- Hazlo pasar - ordeno el jefe del clan Kuchiki.

\- Padre, madre, he regresado de la misión tan pronto llego a mí su mensaje y... ¿Hikari?- saludó sorprendido al ver a su sobrina en el lugar, aunque por la forma en que la trataba y la poca diferencia de edad entre los dos parecía mas bien su hermana menor.

Al verla allí, sintió pesar por ella, pues no esperaba que ella estuviera presente en la reunión que el tanto había rehuido tener en las últimas semanas, postergándola con interminables viajes al mundo humano y reuniones con Yamamoto en la Academia Shinigami. Pero ahora estaban ambos frente al imponente Akira Kuchiki, para tocar el tema que el había desdeñado gran parte de su vida, pues al ser el menor de los 4 hijos varones del cabeza del clan, nunca le dio importancia y se enfocó en volverse lo suficientemente fuerte por el honor de la familia y la convicción de defender a la Sociedad de Almas.

\- Bienvenido hijo - recibieron sus padres al apuesto muchacho de cabellos negros.

\- Hikari esta aquí porque también debe escuchar lo que el consejo de ancianos demanda – añadió el anciano.

\- Bienvenido Ginrei - le saludo la joven, que aparentaba tener 15 años humanos mientras que su tío alrededor de 20.

\- Seré breve – comenzó a hablar - como bien saben, ustedes son mis únicos descendientes directos que sobreviven - hizo una pausa al recordar como su primogénito, el padre de Hikari, y sus otros 2 hijos varones que le seguían, habían fallecido en crueles batallas en los últimos años. - Así que es su deber continuar con el linaje de nuestra noble familia contrayendo nupcias a la brevedad. A partir de mañana podrán convivir con los candidatos que se han presentado y el consejo ha seleccionado como mejores opciones, para que elijan quien será su compañero o compañera por el resto de su vida. Siéntanse afortunados que tienen este privilegio de elegir – mencionó para suavizar la noticia.

\- Elijan bien - dijo su abuela - ya que una vez que un Kuchiki entrega su corazón, lo hace por toda la eternidad - dijo recordando como el padre de Hikari se negó a contraer de nuevo matrimonio al enviudar, después de que su esposa falleciera a los pocos días de perder al bebe que tanto anhelaban.

\- Como ordene Kuchiki-sama – respondió Ginrei y ella lo imitó, a pesar de que en su garganta se había formado un nudo por la preocupación que suponía ser desposada por un desconocido.

Después de esa corta reunión, durante el resto de la tarde, la joven continuó con su habitual rutina, que en los últimos meses consistía en practicar las artes que cualquier refinada dama tendría que dominar. Lo único que disfrutaba de todo aquello, era el dibujo, pero irónicamente era pésima, por más que practicara y empleara el tiempo en ello. Incluso alguna vez su amorosa abuela le pidió dejarlo de lado y enfocarse en la ceremonia del té.

Una vez finalizado aquello, se dirigió al privado altar de sus padres y rezó un poco, les dio las gracias por el nuevo y maravilloso obsequio y les pidió sabiduría para elegir un buen esposo. Tenía que admitirlo, la noticia la sorprendió de sobremanera, y debía reconocer que tenía algo de temor en escoger mal y decepcionar a sus abuelos, pero sobretodo en ser infeliz.

Al igual que Ginrei, el matrimonio era un tema que le era indiferente, pues su padre en raras ocasiones lo mencionó y por más que lo insinuó su abuela, no la presionó con ello, de hecho prefirió instruirla en todo lo que un primogénito de un clan tan noble debía conocer y eso incluyó el arte de la guerra, ya que él consideraba a su hija una prodigio que no debía ser ocultado, aunque tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano, cuando ella lo deseara, se pondrían a hacer planes de bodas y entonces complacer a su abuela.

\- ¿Puedo acompañarte Hikari? - pregunto Ginrei sacándola de sus meditaciones.

\- Adelante – respondió y lo invitó a sentarse a su lado frente al jardín.

\- Toma, olvidaste esto - dijo mientras le entregaba una especie de sobre con algunos retratos y notas sobre cada joven noble que aspiraba a desposarla.

\- Gra... cias - dijo con nerviosismo.

\- A mí tampoco me agrada la idea – le confesó.

\- Aun somos muy jóvenes, ¿no crees? Somos almas, tenemos muchos años por delante- argumentó.

\- Los viejos no piensan así - le rebatió- es nuestro deber y desde niños, sabíamos que tarde o temprano llegaría el día de cumplir con esto.

\- Y... ¿si les pido tiempo? - se aventuró a preguntar.

\- Elegirán por ti - se sinceró - vamos al menos dales una oportunidad, no pueden estar tan mal tus pretendientes- añadió animado, tomando de nuevo los retratos que eran numerosos, aunque no le sorprendió, después de todo eran los Kuchiki, una de las grandes y antiguas casas nobles, y principalmente ella era una joven increíblemente bella y agradablel.

\- De acuerdo pero me darás tu opinión, estoy segura que conoces a algunos de ellos.

\- Veamos, el mayor de los hijos de los Kyoraku es agradable y simpático al igual que el segundo hijo de los Ukitake. Ambas son familias respetables - le dijo pasándole los retratos.

\- Pues podría considerarlos - comentó al ver que eran bien parecidos.

\- El joven Yamada es muy amigable y...

\- Se ve más joven que yo- señaló.

\- Bueno hay dos Omaeda pero son algo pesados.

\- Sí, eso salta a la vista- comentó viendo que ambos eran gorditos.

\- Esta Mifune, es un gran guerrero aunque algo temperamental.

\- He escuchado de él y se dice que es arrogante y gusta de rodearse de chicas lindas.

\- Eso es cierto. Que tal el menor de los Kira, algo serio pero muy amable.

\- No lo sé - se quejó al ver un rostro apagado y Ginrei rodó los ojos, pues no tenía idea que podría ser tan exigente.

\- Mira también esta Toriyama, es bastante diestro en las artes sobre todo en la pintura, te podría ayudar con tus dibujos.

\- Oye, ¿insinúas que no se dibujar? - dijo suspicaz.

\- Sí - le dijo sin tacto – reconócelo eres tan mala como en el kenjutsu.

\- ¡Ginrei, de eso no estamos hablando!

\- Tú pediste mi opinión.

\- Olvídalo, será mejor seguir viendo – finalizó ya que no quería enfadarse con él.

\- Vaya ¿Takahashi? - dijo incrédulo al ver al más tímido de sus conocidos - y ¿Kurumada? ya sospechaba de sus últimas visitas.

\- ¿Quién es él? - cuestionó al ver a un muchacho muy atractivo de llamativos ojos claros y de marcados rasgos varoniles.

\- Mmm... Creo que él no es una buena opción - comentó dejándolo de lado.

\- Si tú lo dices, confiaré en ti - mencionó volviendo la mirada al jardín mientras su tío veía a otros pretendientes algo sorprendido de no encontrar al joven que consideraba su mejor amigo.

"Estaba seguro de que el sería el primero en la lista. Aunque puede ser que él solo la ve como una amiga y no esté interesado en desposarla pero también el clan pudo rechazarlo, después de todo si ella lo aceptara, la familia perdería otro miembro" pensó mientras la veía suspirar otra vez.

\- Ginrei… ¿Has tenido noticias de él? – le preguntó tímidamente.

\- No, sigo sin tener noticias – le dijo pues no tenía caso mentirle.

O

Mientras tanto en el mundo humano, en un antiguo castillo al norte de Europa...

\- ¿Lo puedes creer Schmidt? El consejo reprendiéndome por el hecho de que aún no tomo esposa - exclamó molesto un joven, de cabello y ojos oscuros, quien se dejó caer con pesadez en el antiguo trono.

\- Es lo más sensato su majestad - le dijo su fiel consejero y guardia personal, un hombre igual de alto, pero robusto y de cabellos rubios.

-¿Sensato? Quizás más adelante, por ahora debo enfocarme en desarrollar más mi poder o no seré capaz de proteger a mí pueblo de esos avariciosos hombres que desean nuestras tierras o peor no seré capaz de protegerlos de esos terribles monstruos que nos amenazan constantemente - se defendió - además solo tengo 15 años.

\- Majestad, ellos solo se preocupan por el futuro del reino - intervino nuevamente.

\- ¿Acaso dudan de mí? - cuestionó ligeramente molesto.

\- Desde luego que no. Sabe bien que cada uno de sus súbditos confía ciegamente en usted.

\- Si es así, el consejo debe dejarme reinar y parar con absurdos.

\- Por favor, solo considérelo su majestad - insistió. - Un heredero al trono los tranquilizaría.

\- Esta bien... - dijo al final no muy convencido. - Envía a Schneider para que les informe que lo pensare.

\- Gracias, majestad - dijo e hizo una ligera reverencia

\- Müller, avisa a Zimmer que me les uniré más tarde, iré a entrenar - le indicó a otro de sus sirvientes mientras se levantaba y dirigía a la puerta.

\- No es tan malo, puede elegir una esposa entre las hermosas doncellas nobles del reino para formar una familia - lo animó Schmidt - y además…

\- Friedrich… - lo interrumpió - yo ya tengo familia. Cada hombre, mujer y niño al que le he brindado mi poder, lo es. Ellos son mis hijos, la fuerza de mi reino y serán mi legado - puntualizó antes de abandonar la sala principal del castillo.

.

 **\- o -**

.

Gracias por leer


	3. Snowfall's Suite, 2nd Mov

_Hola, de regreso con otro capítulo de este fanfic, que es el resultado de la influencia de muchas historias leídas, pero en particular por Everything but the rain, por eso encontraran cosas muy familiares y clichés, pero espero les guste la historia_.

 _Advertencias: Mi poco conocimiento sobre la cultura japonesa. Personajes nuevos y una mezcla de lo que recuerdo sobre el Sereitei y SS, adaptado a mi conveniencia._

 _Disclaimer: Bleach es propiedad de Kubo._

.

 **\- o -**

.

 _ **III. Snowfall's Suite 2nd Mov.**_

Aquel encuentro parecía hasta ahora, el más agradable que había tenido en los últimos días. La comida había sido exquisita, el espectáculo previo muy entretenido y la compañía aparentemente la ideal.

Ahora el paseo entre los jardines ubicados en la zona este del Sereitei, famosos por su bellos parajes, volvían el encuentro no solo perfecto, si no también romántico, con el que seguramente la mayoría de jovencitas de su edad, habría soñado tener.

Cualquier muchacha al ver aquella escena, habría deseado tomar el lugar de la joven Kuchiki, ya que el joven noble que caminaba a su lado parecía increíblemente guapo y encantador. Sin duda eran una bonita pareja, ella hermosa como siempre, vistiendo un precioso kimono rosado con flores blancas, y el luciendo gallardo en sus finas ropas.

Cualquier señorita, se hubiera sonrojado ante aquella cautivadora sonrisa y sin duda se habría puesto nerviosa con la cercanía de aquel alto y musculoso joven de ojos claros.

Pero Hikari no era cualquiera, en su opinión, detrás de la galante fachada, el joven a su lado había resultado un cínico superficial, con el que no podía charlar ya que además era un machista ególatra.

Mentalmente se regañó por ignorar a Ginrei y escuchar el consejo de Takeuchi, la casamentera que el clan había contratado para aconsejarla en la cuestión de los pretendientes, mientras Ken, su apuesto acompañante, volvía a mencionar lo riguroso que había sido su matutino entrenamiento.

\- Mi madre dice que me esfuerzo demasiado - dijo con su varonil voz - pero sigue sin comprender que para mí no es nada. Sé que mi hermano Rei será el próximo líder del clan, pero eso no significa que no deba exigirme tanto como lo hace él, ¿no lo crees así Hikari-chan?

\- Bueno tal vez, pero Ken-san debe entender que su madre solo se preocupa – comentó por cortesía. - Mi padre solía decir que el entrenamiento debe ser mesurado para buenos resultados.

\- Bueno mi madre exagera y supongo que tu padre ya estaba viejo para esforzarse - dijo petulante, mientras Hikari se aguantaba las ganas de darle una patada, ¿cómo se atrevía a decir eso de su difunto y amado padre?

Mientras el otro seguía caminando y hablando de sus hazañas, la joven se detuvo, le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la casamentera, una mujer obesa que esa tarde como las anteriores la acompañaba.

\- Takeuchi-san, se hace tarde, creo que es hora de que regrese a casa - dijo pues ya no quería seguir más tiempo a lado de ese fanfarrón - Ken-san gracias por todo - se despidió.

\- Hikari-chan, aún es temprano - intentó detenerla.

\- Togashi-san, volvamos a la mansión – se dirigió a su guardia ignorando al otro.

\- Como ordene Kuchiki-san - le respondió el guardia.

\- Pe-pero Kuchiki-san, ¿cuál es la prisa? - le dijo Takeuchi cuando sintió la demandante mirada de Ken exigiéndole que interviniera - yo hablaré con su abuelo si teme que la castigue - le comentó tratando de convencerla.

\- Le agradezco pero no quiero molestarle - dijo para sonar convincente.

\- Enviaré a alguien a avisar, además aún queda tiempo y aún les falta ver la mejor parte - comentó para persuadirla.

\- Pero... - quiso inventar algo para zafarse de aquello pero nada se le ocurrió.

\- No tardaremos mucho y estoy seguro te fascinará - añadió seductoramente Ken mientras la tomaba de la mano para encaminarla a otra área.

\- E-es...tá bien - dijo lentamente mientras retiraba su mano y el otro creyó que era por el nerviosismo ante su tacto, pero realmente ella estaba molesta por su atrevimiento. Ese tipo era un sinvergüenza.

\- Si, es la mejor parte y... ¡ay!- grito la embustera mujer que se detuvo por un repentino dolor en la rodilla.

-¿Se encuentra bien Takeuchi-san? - le preguntó amablemente la muchacha.

\- Sí, pero estos huesos - se disculpó - creo que me quedare aquí a descansar un momento. Togashi-san acompáñeme por favor y dejemos que los jóvenes se adelanten y disfruten la vista.

Muy a su pesar empezaron a caminar por otra vereda, mientras se decía a si misma que solo debía soportar otro rato y eso sería todo, nunca más no lo volvería a ver. Entonces un escalofriante ruido los sorprendió.

\- ¡Un Hollow! - advirtió la joven cuando una grotesca criatura apareció entre los arbustos.

\- ¡Apártate, yo lo acabaré! - dijo presuntuoso desenvainado su espada, que se precipitó sin observar los rápidos movimientos del hollow.

\- No, espera... - quiso avisarle pero fue tarde, una extraña energía salió disparada en su dirección.

A él le alcanzó a dar en la pierna derribándolo y a ella solo le rozó el brazo al invocar oportunamente una especie de escudo. Después del ataque, el vacío se acercó a ambos dispuesto a devorarlos.

\- ¡Estúpida criatura, me las pagarás! – amenazó inútilmente mientras intentaba ocultar su dolor.

\- ¡Desintégrate, perro negro. Mírate a ti mismo con terror y después perfora! - ella pronunció deprisa el encantamiento aprendido de su padre, para paralizar al hollow que se vio atrapado en una luz rojiza.

\- No puede ser... - dijo boquiabierto al ver como la joven se defendía por si misma.

\- Togashi-san, ayúdame a llevarlo...- le pidió al guardia quien, alarmado por el alboroto, acudió al lugar lo más pronto que pudo para socorrerlos.

\- ¡Déjame! - le gritó Ken quien se sintió humillado y se paró como pudo, pero el hollow se deshizo del encantamiento y los atacó otra vez, a él lo golpeo de forma atroz y a ella por fortuna no, porque lo esquivó de milagro.

Togashi intervino e intentó defenderlos pero el hollow lo sujetó de su espada, lanzándolo por los aires, para apartarlo de su camino.

\- ¡De 5 y 7. Brilla y protege estrella de seda! - pronunció formando una especie de red en forma de estrella para sopesar la caída de su sirviente.

\- Esto... no era parte del plan- alcanzó a pronunciar débilmente Ken antes de perder el conocimiento.

\- ¡Máscara de carne y hueso, batir de alas, aquél que ostenta el nombre de Hombre! ¡Verdad y templanza! - lanzo el hechizo y una gran bola de color azul se dirigió al monstruo para derrotarlo.

\- Togashi-san tenemos que huir - le pidió al aturdido guardaespaldas cuando otro hollow apareció y se abalanzó sobre ella.

Pero el golpe no llegó. El brazo de la criatura fue partido en dos, haciéndolo retroceder quejándose de dolor.

\- Aquí no eres bienvenido- le señaló un hombre joven de cabello rebelde y oscuro mientras le propinaba un golpe certero en la máscara para destruirlo – y menos si vienes a molestar a tan dulce señorita.

\- ¡Takeshi! - dijo emocionada al reconocer a su salvador.

\- Hola - la saludó el hombre al deshacerse de la amenaza, quien era igual de alto que Ginrei pero ligeramente mayor y de semblante menos serio - tiempo de no vernos Hikari - añadió con una amigable sonrisa.

\- ¡¿Y de quién es la culpa?! - le reclamó mientras el otro la miraba incrédulo con sus expresivos ojos verde aguamarina adornados por espesas y larguísimas pestañas negras.

\- Yo también te eche de menos - dijo con una sonrisa enternecida al entender el enojo de la chiquilla.

\- ¡Pues yo no! - mintió, ya que estaba molesta por su larga ausencia.

Ella iba a armarle una escena cuando sorpresivamente él la tomó en sus brazos para protegerla de un inesperado ataque de un tercer hollow, que rápidamente fue destruido por una alta y delgada jovencita de largos cabellos negros.

-¡Unohana, que suerte! – le dijo el hombre al reconocerla.

\- Váyanse - les ordenó con frialdad a ellos y a los shinigamis que se acercaron a ayudar en el combate y a los heridos - estos son míos - enfatizó al ver como se acercaban más criaturas.

\- Pero... - Hikari y Takeshi iban a alegar pero al clavarse la intimidante mirada de la guerrera en ellos, desistieron.

\- Son todos tuyos - le dijo Takeshi y salió de aquel lugar aún con la joven en sus brazos, no sin antes dar un par de órdenes a un subordinado.

.  
Cuando por fin se encontraron a salvo en los jardines de su hogar, Takeshi depositó con cuidado a Hikari en el suelo.

\- Debemos regresar - le pidió - el joven Ken-san estaba herido al igual Togashi-san… y mi familia...

-Tranquila, Kishimoto se encargara de ellos y nos informara cualquier cosa. A Obata lo enviaré con tu familia para que les avise que estas aquí a salvo.

\- Pero... - quiso protestar.

\- ¿Te importa mucho el joven Murakami? - preguntó intentando disimular su disgusto pues tan pronto llegó a la Sociedad de Almas, se enteró de la situación del matrimonio y del especial interés e insistencia de la familia Murakami en la joven Kuchiki.

\- Por supuesto, ¿acaso no viste sus heridas? - dijo y al meditar en sus palabras añadió - será desagradable pero eso no significa que no me importe su salud.

\- Tienes razón - comentó aliviado- enviaré a Oda a que traiga noticias suyas.

\- Esta bien… gracias - contestó más calmada porque por más molesta que estuviera con Takeshi, le era inevitable dejar de confiar en sus palabras.

Pasaron unos minutos y la encontró sentada frente al pequeño estanque. Lucía tranquila e increíblemente hermosa. Con cautela se acercó y se sentó a su lado, y con sumo cuidado le tomó el brazo herido sin que a ella pareciera molestarle el tacto de él y sin decir nada comenzó a limpiarle la insignificante herida que en su nívea piel lucia muy grave.

\- Si todas tus citas terminan así, no me sorprende que ninguno de tus pretendientes haya pedido tu mano aún - le dijo burlonamente mientras le vendaba el brazo.

\- ¡¿Qué dices, quién te lo dijo?! – preguntó ligeramente alterada.

\- El mismo Ginrei me lo contó todo - le mencionó disimulando el desagrado que le causo enterarse de ello, pues esos viejos se habían aprovechado de su ausencia para urdir planes y tomar ventaja, cuando ellos mismos le habían solicitado esperar y guardar un año de luto - fue el primero al que vi ayer que regrese del mundo humano y me comentó de que deben elegir pareja antes del invierno y... – empezó a narrar cuando ella intentó irse pero él la detuvo – espera, Hikari…

\- No, no quiero... - le dijo infantil mientras intentaba que soltara su brazo.

\- Ayer regrese entrada la noche y esta mañana estuve ocupado para visitarte… - quiso disculparse.

\- Olvídalo – expresó molesta esquivando su mirada.

\- Hikari… la misión no estaba en mis planes - comenzó a explicarle - Yamamoto me pidió ir en su lugar, así que…

\- ¡Pudiste avisarme!… – le reclamó finalmente, pues le había resultado amargo y doloroso, separarse tanto tiempo del único hombre al que le tenía un gran y especial cariño a pesar de no compartir ningún lazo de sangre.

\- Fue un imprevisto – señaló y sabiendo lo que debía decir, la obligó a mirarlo y le dijo con sencillez - lo siento, debí haberme despedido antes de partir, pero sabes que odio las despedidas.

\- Está bien... - le contestó para perdonarlo al reconocer la sinceridad en sus ojos - solo que estaba preocupada – se sinceró.

\- Lo sé… Ginrei también me lo dijo. No fue mi intención hacerte pasar angustia – se disculpó nuevamente.

\- Aun así, ¿cómo pudiste desaparecerte tanto tiempo? Fueron más de 4 meses sin tener noticias de ti y...- se quejó, ignorando los verdaderos motivos de ello, pero luego confesó - tuve miedo de que te sucediera algo, pero sobre todo tuve miedo de no volverte a ver...- le dijo mientras su voz se quebraba.

\- Ya estoy aquí, a salvo contigo... - le dijo sosteniendo su mano para reconfortarla pues sabía que su miedo a perderlo era por la reciente muerte de su padre y el especial afecto que le profesaba desde niña.

\- Eres pésimo vendando - lo acusó para cambiar de tema pues no quería llorar ya que no era propio de un Kuchiki por más confianza que hubiera entre ellos, que se conocían desde hace mucho y eran muy cercanos.

\- Lo reconozco, tú eres mejor en ello - admitió tratando de arreglar el vendaje.

\- Eso es porque he practicado más que tú. Me hiciste volverme una experta de tantas veces que curé tus heridas cuando entrenabas con mi padre – mencionó pues Takeshi por años fue aprendiz en la mansión Kuchiki desde que su padre muriera y él asumiera a temprana edad la responsabilidad de guiar a su familia, ya que era el mejor candidato para ello por sus capacidades y carácter. - No lo vuelvas a hacer... no te vayas sin decir adiós - le pidió.

-No lo haré - le prometió y ella le creyó.

\- Por cierto… es irónico que se burle de mí mala fortuna quien lleva décadas buscando una esposa - le comentó más relajada y el otro solo rio.

\- Eso es porque no necesito buscarla - comentó con seguridad.

\- Oh es cierto, llegan por si solas a tu puerta con dulces y manjares que hicieron por si mismas para impresionarte, dijo con sorna y después añadió imitando la voz de una de las amigas de la hermana menor de Takeshi – espero sean de su agrado Takeshi-kun.

\- ¡Basta! eso no es mi culpa y por cierto tú disfrutas de esos dulces - le riñó y la joven hizo un puchero al recordar como siempre compartía con ella los más deliciosos.

\- Entonces, ¿solo te has rendido? – volvió a hablar - ¿dejaste de buscar el amor al ponerte viejo? - dijo otra vez burlona haciendo referencia a que él era mayor al menos un siglo que ella.

\- Para el amor no hay edad - argumentó - y no soy tan viejo – se defendió, pues tenía la apariencia de un humano no mayor a los 30 años.

\- ¿Seguro? Yo ya te veo canas – bromeó.

\- Pero solo me hacen ver más interesante y sexy – señaló a su favor con simulada vanidad.

\- Si, como tú digas... – dijo y ambos rieron.

.

Después de charlar para ponerse al día y él le contara de sus aventuras en el mundo humano y ella de sus desatinadas reuniones, hubo un momento en el que ella permaneció callada y él solo la observó, admirando su belleza que se había afianzado con los años. Finalmente se aventuró a preguntarle algo que lo inquietaba.

\- Hikari... ¿has elegido ya?

\- No, Takeshi… - contestó de inmediato adivinado que se refería al tema del matrimonio - aún no… es que yo…

\- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Siempre considere al maestro y a ti como parte de mi familia… - empezó a decir - y sabes de sobra lo mucho que te aprecio y... – quiso decir más, pero no quiso confundirla - si necesitas consejo o solo ser escuchada... estaré para ti - dijo sinceramente.

\- Gra...cias - contestó conmovida - siempre has sido un buen amigo.

\- S...sí - contestó melancólico, pues a él le entristecía que ella solo lo considerara eso, un amigo cuando sus sentimientos por ella iban más allá de una simple amistad. Sin embargo por cierto temor al rechazo por la diferencia de edad, pues él ya era un adolescente cuando ella daba apenas sus primeros pasos, había procurado no demostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos, ya que hasta la fecha por más cariño que existiera entre los dos, ella no había revelado otra clase de sentimientos por él más que una profunda admiración y un gran cariño fraterno.

\- Yo... tengo miedo de ser desposada y ser infeliz - le confesó finalmente – es lo último que deseo.

\- Ya veo... - dijo aliviado pues vivía en el temor de que ya hubiera elegido a un pretendiente - entonces ¿que deseas Hikari? - le preguntó.

\- Yo... yo quiero enseñar como mi padre - le reveló y su mirada gentil la animó a continuar hablando. - Él me confió muchos conocimientos y quiero transmitirlos como el hubiera deseado... sé que muchos consideran inútil el kido y prefieren dominar el arte de la espada pero yo... yo quiero continuar su legado.

\- Me parece algo maravilloso y desinteresado - la felicitó orgulloso por su nobleza, sin duda tenían en común el ideal de ayudar a los demás - no tengo duda que serás una excelente maestra como tu padre.

\- Gra...cias. A Ginrei le pareció también buena idea cuando se lo mencioné pero él no cree que el clan me lo permita.

\- Esta en lo correcto, el clan Kuchiki sin duda se opondría, de las cinco grandes casas nobles siempre ha sido la más conservadora.

\- Son tan cerrados... si tan solo me dieran una oportunidad de demostrar de lo que soy capaz y lo favorable que puede resultar todo esto para la Sociedad de Almas... ojalá ellos fueran más como los Shiba.

\- Es verdad, el clan Shiba es sin duda uno de los más flexibles y abiertos al cambio, pero todo es gracias a la influencia de su visionario, joven y atractivo líder – dijo.

\- Dejémoslo en visionario - bromeó nuevamente.

\- ¿Sólo visionario? Yo pienso que también es un excelente guerrero y carismático líder, ¿o tú qué opinas Hikari?

\- Bien, Takeshi Shiba, es un excelente guerrero y carismático líder, pero que esto quede entre nosotros, Ginrei podría ofenderse - dijo dejando escapar una risilla.

\- Como usted orden Hikari-sama – dijo sonriente y ella lo imitó, logrando hipnotizarlo con su encantadora sonrisa.

¿Cómo había soportado estar tanto tiempo lejos de ella? Se preguntó al verla así. Quizás el amor que le profesaba lo había ayudado a sobrellevar la obligada separación. No tenía duda alguna, la amaba. Aunque no tenía idea desde cuándo, quizás su amor por ella solo surgió como resultado de tantos años de convivir, en los que habían pasado y compartido buenos y malos momentos y eso los había convertido en íntimos amigos. Sí, de su amistad nació el amor.

Entonces en aquel instante sintió que era el momento de arriesgarse y confesarle su amor, pero para su mala suerte, esa tarde la fortuna no le sonrió del todo y las dos palabras que quería decir no fueron pronunciadas sellando para siempre el destino de ambos.

\- Hikari, yo… yo lo que más anhelo es que seas feliz… - comenzó a decirle – Hikari yo… - no pudo seguir porque los nervios lo traicionaron y enmudeció.

\- Gracias… - le contestó cuándo una disparatada idea asaltó su mente – Takeshi ¿tú me apoyarías a cumplir mi sueño?

\- S..sí… desde luego, haría lo que sea, cualquier cosa con tal de hacerte feliz… - se precipitó en decirle.

\- Bien, entonces… quiero formar parte del clan Shiba – le dijo con seguridad.

\- ¡¿Eh?! - intentó articular palabra pero estaba muy sorprendido, ¿acaso ella le correspondía?

\- Sí, aunque me duele dejar el apellido de mi familia, quiero formar parte del clan Shiba, así podre volverme maestra de kido y preservar el legado de mi padre con tu apoyo.

\- Hikari, ¿sabes lo que me estas pidiendo? – dijo aun en shock.

\- Sí, que me adoptes – le dijo sin tapujos.

\- ¡¿Pero qué dices?! – dijo impresionado de la solicitud de la chica – ¡Eso es imposible! – comentó ahora contrariado.

\- Bueno entonces… deberás pedir mi mano – se aventuró a proponer - debes convertirme en tu prometida.

\- ¡¿Hikari?!... – no pudo decir más, no alcanzaba a entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Solo sería por un tiempo – dijo y comenzó a platicarle el nuevo plan - … cuando vean los resultados, terminamos con el compromiso y tan amigos como siempre.

\- ¡No! – dijo tratando de ocultar su disgusto.

\- Pero Takeshi, dijiste que harías cualquier cosa…

\- ¡Es una locura! – enfatizó.

\- Por favor… - insistió una y otra vez hasta que aguardo un momento para que el asimilara el plan, aunque en realidad él meditaba en la disparatada idea del compromiso falso. Tal vez en medio de esa locura podría conquistar su corazón.

\- Está bien - dijo finalmente más tranquilo – pero tendremos que cumplir con la tradición - sentenció aceptando el descabellado plan con tal de tener la oportunidad de conquistar su corazón.

\- Si, como tú digas – aceptó sonriente mientras él la tomaba de ambas manos y la miraba a los ojos.

\- Hikari Kuchiki, sería el hombre más feliz… sí aceptaras ser mi esposa – dijo con convicción.

\- ¡Acepto, Takeshi! - gritó emocionada mientras lo abrazaba efusivamente - Gracias, gracias, eres el mejor amigo - dijo creyendo que él le proponía matrimonio para ayudarla en nombre de la amistad y no por verdadero amor.

"Espero un día lograr que ames como yo a ti" deseo desde el fondo de su corazón.

Sin embargo no todos los deseos se vuelven realidad.

.

 **\- o –**

.

 _Gracias por leer._


	4. Snowfall's Suite, 3rd Mov

_Hola, de regreso con otro capítulo de este fanfic, espero les agrade._

 _Advertencias: Mi poco conocimiento sobre la cultura japonesa y otros. Muchos personajes nuevos y una mezcla y manipulación de aspectos del manga para encajar esta historia._

 _Disclaimer: Bleach es propiedad de Kubo._

.

 **\- o -**

 **IV. Snowfall's Suite, 3rd Mov.**

La noticia del compromiso de la hermosa joven Kuchiki y el valiente Takeshi Shiba causó diversas emociones en los altos círculos sociales del Sereitei.

En el caso de la familia Shiba la alegría no pudo ser mayor. La madre de Takeshi, sus hermanos y hermanas, a excepción de Tamiko quien era la menor, estaban increíblemente felices, pues al fin Takeshi desposaría a tan especial joven a la que le profesaba gran afecto.

El resto del clan estaba complacido, pues al fin su líder por fin contraería nupcias, dándole los ansiados herederos a su familia y sin duda ante tan inmejorable linaje, afianzarían su posición como una de las más poderosas y respetadas casas nobles. Además, los entusiasmaba el hecho de que tal unión, aumentaría la probabilidad de que naciera en su familia, como contaba una vieja profecía, el shinigami más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

En el caso de la familia Kuchiki, solo dos integrantes fueron los que recibieron con gran alegría el compromiso: la abuela de Hikari y Ginrei. Su abuela, porque tendría la seguridad de que su nieta sería muy feliz a lado de un hombre excepcional y que la amaría y protegería sobre todas las cosas.

Y su joven tío, porque quería mucho a ambos y creía que juntos serían inmensamente felices; pues Ginrei conocía de sobra los sentimientos de su amigo por su sobrina y principalmente porque sabía que él era digno de la mano de ella, ya que era honorable y generoso y era el único entre todos los nobles que comprendería mejor sus ideales y apoyaría sus sueños.

Por su parte, Akira Kuchiki no lo tomó del todo bien. Aunque apreciaba a Takeshi y amaba a su nieta y deseaba la felicidad de ambos, tenía sus motivos. Uno, porque al igual que la mayoría de los ancianos del clan, le contrariaba aquel matrimonio, ya que significaba que su nieta formaría parte de los Shiba, pues eran la única familia noble de todo el Sereitei que los equiparaba en poder e importancia. Ginrei sin duda había acertado en su suposición al no encontrarlo en la lista de pretendientes. Otro, porque sospechaba que había algo oculto en aquel compromiso y temía que aquello resultara en desastre y vergüenza, sobretodo que alguien de los dos saliera lastimado.

En el resto de miembros del clan, hubo opiniones divididas, pues siendo tan conservadores, les preocupaba la influencia de los Shiba sobre los Kuchiki.

Por otra parte, hubo dos familias nobles, de relevancia inferior, cuyos miembros lo tomaron como la peor tragedia de su vida.

En el hogar de los Nakamura, la tristeza y la desesperanza invadían en el ambiente. La causa se debía a que las risas habían cesado ya que la dulce y alegre Sayuri, quien era muy conocida y admirada por su gentil corazón y exuberante belleza, estaba desconsolada por el suceso. Tamiko quien era su fiel amiga, fue a animarla dos días después del anuncio. Sus palabras fueron sinceras, pues la quería como a una hermana, pero no sirvieron de mucho, pues su amiga tenía el corazón destrozado aunque intentaba recuperarse para no preocupar a nadie y sobre todo porque sentía que estaba mal estar así, en lugar de estar feliz porque su amado Takeshi sería dichoso.

\- Eres maravillosa Sayuri. Estoy segura de que conocerás a un joven noble que será muy afortunado por merecer tu amor.

\- Eso no podrá ser Tamiko-chan, mi amor solo le pertenece a Takeshi-kun - dijo entre lágrimas.  
y su amiga no quiso insistir.

En tanto en la residencia de los Murakami, lo que imperaba era la ira, pues Ken no solo se sentía humillado por el penoso incidente con los Hollows, que lo había obligado a pasar en cama algunos días, si no también porque ya no tenía oportunidad de conquistar a la joven Kuchiki, por quien tenía una enfermiza obsesión desde hace unos años.

\- ¡Es tu culpa Ren! - le reclamó a su hermano cuando irrumpió abruptamente en su sala privada, que era una especie de laboratorio.

\- Vete Kuro - le ordenó a su aprendiz, un niño de piel cetrina y ojos amarillos, que denotaban gran inteligencia, para que los dejara solos.

\- Mi plan era perfecto, pero lo arruinaste a propósito - insistió mientras golpeaba la mesa y rompía unos frascos - ¡te dije que liberaras hollows de bajo nivel!

\- Y eso hice - respondió con calma el joven el cual era muy parecido a su hermano salvo que sus facciones eran menos finas y era más bajo- no es mi culpa que hayas recibido tal paliza por ser un debilucho.

\- ¿Que dijiste? Te demostraré mi fuerza - le retó temperamental desenvainando su katana.

\- Estoy demasiado ocupado para perder mi tiempo contigo y darte una lección, niño estúpido - le respondió y siguió en sus asuntos.

\- ¡Repítelo! – vociferó el atractivo joven.

\- ¿Estás sordo? Ya veo, quedaste peor de lo que imagine – le dijo a manera de burla.

\- ¡Eres un maldito...!

\- ¡Basta los dos! - pronunció una mujer madura que conservaba rasgos de haber sido una gran belleza en su juventud -estoy segura que fue un mal cálculo, y esos hollows fueron más fuertes de lo esperado.

\- Entonces que se disculpe – le reclamó a su hermano frente a su madre.

\- No me disculparé – respondió sin perder la calma - hice lo que me pidieron. Liberé hollows de nivel bajo - dijo tajante pero luego meditando que no lo dejarían en paz, se excusó - seguramente se devoraron entre sí y aumentaron su fuerza.

\- ¡Eres un idiota! - lo insultó nuevamente.

\- Si ese es el caso - habló su madre - debemos olvidar este incidente. Tenemos que seguir con nuestros planes de...

\- ¿Olvidarlo? Por su tontería perdí mi oportunidad de impresionar a Hikari-chan y lograr que cayera a mis pies. Ahora ese maldito de Takeshi la tomará como esposa, cuando soy yo quien debería hacerlo.

\- Ya te lo explique querido – le dijo su madre - esa unión ya no es necesaria. Podemos prescindir de los Kuchiki y los Shiba - comentó pues Rei por un tiempo pretendió a la joven Tamiko - podemos obtener más poder e influencia en el Sereitei sin tener que depender de una alianza con ellos. Hemos conseguido grandes aliados en la...

\- Pero yo quiero a Hikari-chan, ¡ella debe ser mía! - insistió.

\- Ken, por favor - dulcificó la voz ante su hijo predilecto mientras su otro hijo volvía a sus experimentos - el compromiso ya fue anunciado, no podemos hacer nada.

\- ¿Nos quedaremos cruzados de brazos? ¡Debemos hacer algo! - exigió.

\- No podemos intervenir, somos una casa menor por ahora, pero si seguimos trabajando en nuestro objetivo, nos convertiremos en la familia más poderosa del Sereitei y cuando menos lo esperen, nosotros seremos quienes reinen la Sociedad de Almas y no esa cosa.

\- Eso lo sé, pero hay que impedir esa boda, debemos deshacernos de Takeshi Shiba - señaló decidido.

\- ¡Bravo! al fin tienes una buena idea - habló su hermano con un dejo de burla.

\- ¡Idiota!- refunfuño Ken.

\- No, de verdad lo es – dijo esta vez serio.

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente? – inquirió su madre ya que conociendo a su primogénito, sabía que no hablaría solo por hablar.

\- Justo lo que dijo Ken, hay que deshacernos de Shiba.

\- Y… ¿cómo eliminaremos al joven sin que seamos sospechosos?

\- Usaremos a los hollows – mencionó firme.

\- ¿Cómo? Ya hemos levantado muchas sospechas por las últimas desapariciones y altercados del Sereitei.

\- He estado trabajando en algo madre: una carnada para hollows y…

\- No, ya te lo dije, no más experimentos – dijo severa - la última vez salió mal, perdimos a tu padre y tú casi mueres... y eso fue lo que empeoró nuestra situación.

\- Esta vez no habrá error - aclaró.

\- No, ya hemos avanzado demasiado para retroceder... ya no somos señalados como parias – comentó recordando con rabia como su familia era la burla, pues ella procedía del Runkogai, y si estaba en la actual posición fue gracias a su belleza y ambición.

\- Piénsalo madre, un líder de clan menos que nos estorbe – inquirió - es más, podemos deshacernos de varios al mismo tiempo.

\- Explícate – le pidió intrigada.

\- Atraeremos a los hollows en el mundo de los humanos – expusó - allí no correremos riesgos y no podrán relacionarlo con nuestra familia.

\- Si tienes éxito, quizás te perdone - dijo Ken que ya se había calmado y había escuchado atento a su hermano y ahora estaba complacido de que podría vengarse de Shiba por tomar lo que según él, le pertenecía.

Rei, continuo contándoles su plan ignorando que su aprendiz lo había desobedecido y vigilaba entre las sombras. 

.  
Pasada la novedad y por exigencia de ambos ancianos de los clanes, Takeshi y Hikari tuvieron que fijar una fecha. La fecha elegida fue el mes siguiente al equinoccio de primavera. Eso les daría al menos 5 meses para que Hikari pudiera convencer a su clan de permitirle llevar a cabo el sueño de su padre. Ginrei fue el más complacido con tal elección, pues para no opacar a ninguna novia, le aplazaron la fecha límite que le habían impuesto para elegir esposa, que por cierto le tenía aún desanimado.

Takeshi de inmediato comenzó a apoyar a su prometida. Sin embargo, hubo resistencia y desaire por muchos. A pesar de sentirse tentados a aprender el conocimiento del difunto Kuchiki, el hecho de que una mujer fuera quien los transmitiera los desencantaba.

Solo los menos prejuiciosos tomaron la oferta al inicio, entre ellos unos miembros de las familias Ukitake, Kyoraku y los Shihouin. Aunque ellos serían solo el comienzo, ya que por intervención del clan Shiba y la estrecha relación con Yamamoto, la Academia Shinigami intentaría el próximo curso implementar el kido como asignatura.

Las semanas pasaron y Hikari demostró su valía y el gran talento que había heredado de su padre, enorgulleciendo a sus abuelos, al resto de los Kuchiki y sorprendió gratamente a los Shiba.

Takeshi también aprovechó el tiempo, y en el transcurrir de las semanas, desarrolló un trato más romántico con Hikari, que a ella le sorprendió al inicio pero después le agradó. Todo eso la hizo cuestionarse si el tenía sentimientos amorosos por ella, pues hasta donde ella sabía solo los unía una profunda amistad y un cariño de hermanos.

De hecho Hikari creyó que su compromiso con Takeshi, a pesar de haber surgido de una locura, era la respuesta de sus padres a sus oraciones, pues él era un maravilloso hombre que podría llegar a amar y con el que podría llegar a ser feliz, pero sobretodo llegar a ser ella misma.

Si tan solo la fortuna les hubiera favorecido aquella tarde de a mediados de invierno, en los jardines de la mansión Shiba, cuando Hikari estuvo a nada de tener la certeza de que no le era indiferente a Takeshi, ella hubiera podido permitirse dejarse llevar por un nuevo y desconocido sentimiento que comenzaba a nacer en su corazón.

\- ¡Excelente Jushiro-san! - felicitó Hikari a su joven alumno, que tenía la apariencia de un niño de 9 años, al realizar con éxito un encantamiento que habían aprendido el día anterior.

\- ¡Bah! Yo lo hice mejor - comentó un poco celoso el otro estudiante de nombre Shunsui, que era de la misma edad que su compañero.

\- Gra...cias - contestó con una sonrisa tímida y su castaño compañero siguió con su mueca.

\- Bueno, eso será todo por hoy.

\- Pero Hikari-chan yo quiero seguir entrenando - se quejó el castaño con un puchero.

\- Mañana continuaremos - contestó firme y el otro ya no insistió.

\- Hikari-chan, le traje esto - le entregó un dibujo a su maestra cuando se despedían - lo hice con mucho cariño.

\- Es muy lindo Shunsui-chan. Gracias - dijo mientras lo aceptaba gustosa.

\- Es que usted es muy linda - le dijo con ojos enamorados.

\- Hasta mañana - se despidió Jushiro avergonzado casi arrastrando a su compañero.

\- Hasta mañana - se despidió de sus alumnos, un tanto risueña.

\- ¡Vaya! me ausento un poco y ya tengo competencia - le dijo en broma Takeshi que había observado la escena.

\- Pues no te ausentes tanto o podrías perderme - le contestó ella siguiéndole el juego. Era algo que le entusiasmaba de él, su buen humor tan contrastante con el de su familia.

\- Entonces ¿debo preocuparme? - preguntó mientras caminaba hacia ella.

\- Tal vez - dijo mirándolo divertida.

\- Siendo el caso, procuraré no alejarme tanto - dijo mientras se paraba frente a ella a muy poca distancia-. Aunque si te gustan más jóvenes que yo, parece que ya no hay mucho que pueda hacer...

\- La verdad... no tanto - le respondió risueña - pero si te tiñeras esas canas - dijo en broma mientras tocaba su cabello - podrías... podrías gustarme - comentó de forma inconsciente y al percatarse de ello se sonrojó. El otro escuchó con emoción y alentando por tal comentario, vio una oportunidad de oro para dejarle en claro su amor.

\- ¿Segura? - preguntó mientras inclinaba su rostro hacia el de ella con la intención de besarla, acción que a ella paralizó - sabes que haría cualquier cosa por hacerte feliz... - finalizó casi en susurro.

-S-sí... - alcanzó a decir nerviosa mientras cerraba los ojos esperando recibir su primer beso.

Pero el beso no llegó. Takeshi se separó al sentir la presencia de un tercero. Era su hermana Tamiko.

\- Lo… lo siento - se disculpó al ver tan inapropiada escena y quiso salir huyendo al sentir la mirada asesina de su hermano.

\- ¿Necesitas algo, hermana? - preguntó conteniendo la frustración por la interrupción.

\- Ho-hola Tamiko - saludó nerviosa y roja Hikari, agradecida por su llegada.

\- Yo... yo solo... Oda trae un mensaje para ti – dijo nerviosa y temerosa de su vida.

\- Hazlo pasar… por favor - le pidió aun molesto.

\- Shiba-san, Yamamoto-san le envía esto - dijo al tiempo que le entregaba una carta que el otro leyó a la brevedad.

Mientras leía, Hikari y Tamiko fueron testigos de cómo el rostro de Takeshi cambiaba del enojo por la inoportuna interrupción a una gran preocupación por el contenido de la carta.

\- Está bien, confírmale que estaré ahí.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó preocupada Hikari.

\- Me envían a una misión urgente al mundo humano - habló finalmente - en los últimos días han cruzado demasiados hollows de Hueco Mundo, es alarmante.

\- ¿Será por mucho? - se aventuró a preguntar, angustiada por la posibilidad de separarse mucho tiempo como la última vez.

\- No lo dice... - le contestó cabizbajo ya que el tampoco deseaba separase de ella y menos ahora que habían convivido tanto como prometidos - también envían a Ginrei y al líder de los Shihouin.

\- ¿Cuándo deberás partir? - le pregunto su hermana.

\- En dos horas... - anunció- Yamamoto ya se ha marchado.

\- Quiero ir contigo - mencionó impulsivamente su prometida- podría ayudarlos...

\- No - la interrumpió - no creo que sea prudente, tal vez en otra misión – añadió al ver desilusión en sus ojos.

\- Acaso… ¿no confías en mí? - sugirió decepcionada.

\- Claro que sí... pero no sé cuantos ni de que clase serán los hollows que tengamos que enfrentar...

\- Sé luchar. Tú me has visto, ya he acabado con algunos de ellos...

\- Sí, pero esto es distinto... Yamamoto menciona que un grupo de humanos, que se hacen llamar cazadores, han tratado de detenerlos pero han fracasado, ya que son demasiados y...

\- Mayor razón para ir si son tantos enemigos...

\- Hikari, no me perdonaría si algo te sucediera - le dijo mientras Tamiko observaba callada su discusión.

\- Estaré bien. Déjame apoyarte esta vez - suplicó con la voz y la mirada, lo cual el no pudo resistir.

Takeshi se reprendió por ceder como siempre a sus locuras. Sin duda ella era su debilidad y siempre buscaba complacerla con tal de hacerla feliz.

La hora fijada se cumplió y ambos llegaron al punto de reunión. Además de los leales Kishimoto y Obata, Hikari reconoció al joven Mifune y a otros dos jóvenes nobles.

\- ¿Que hace ella aquí? - cuestionó molesto Mifune.

\- Seguro solo viene a despedirse - mencionó Kishimoto.

\- Ella vendrá con nosotros- contesto Takeshi dejando boquiabiertos a los cinco jóvenes nobles y al resto de soldados. En total eran 40 los que partirían al mundo humano.

\- ¿Estas bromeando? - hablo Obata - esto no es una excursión...

\- Lo sé y ella también.

\- ¿Entonces? - le discutieron sus amigos mientras el resto murmuraba haciendo sentir incómoda a Hikari.

\- Ella vendrá y no se hable más del asunto - dijo con firmeza. Después de todo Yamamoto lo había asignado a el como líder del grupo.

\- Bien – contestó furioso Mifune - pero más te vale que no estorbe.

\- No lo haré... yo voy a ayudar - habló finalmente la joven molesta.

\- Oda, no te separes de ella - le ordenó en voz baja a su compañero justo cuando se abrió el senkaimon.

.  
\- Tengan cuidado - les indicó Takeshi cuando llegaron al mundo humano, pues caía una copiosa tormenta de nieve dificultándoles la visibilidad. El viento helado que soplaba junto con la nieve acumulada de varios días, les dificultaba moverse con facilidad.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? - preguntó Hikari al reparar el paisaje que había ante sus ojos, una villa en ruinas.

\- Una feroz lucha - dijo Mifune señalando los vestigios de que hace no mucho se había librado una cruel batalla.

\- Llegamos tarde - se lamentó Hikari.

\- Andando – dijo Takeshi y comenzó a dar órdenes.

Caminaron un poco pero no hallaron sobrevivientes ni hollows. Estaban por retirarse cuando un ruido proveniente del bosque los alertó y los aullidos de los hollows se comenzaron a escuchar.

\- Prepárense - indicó Takeshi casi gritando ya que la tormenta empeoró.

Hikari como el resto tomó con firmeza su katana y aguardo. Varios hollows los rodearon y comenzaron a atacarles.

La joven se defendió bien y acabo con un par. Los demás hicieron su parte y lucharon con valentía y determinación. Cuando quedan unos cuantos el cielo se tornó oscuro y sintieron una energía más densa.

Eran 3 imponentes Gillian los que los rodearon junto con otros monstruos de diversos tamaños pero de gran poder. Esa imagen paralizó a Hikari al traerle un amargo y doloroso recuerdo: el día en que vio morir a su padre al sacrificarse para salvarla y proteger al Sereitei.

Mifune se abalanzó sobre un Gillian pero no le hizo ningún daño. Los otros dos jóvenes lo imitaron sin éxito. Entonces una lluvia de ceros empezó a caer. Por instinto corrieron a refugiarse en distintas direcciones, unos a las ruinas y otros al bosque, pero sin fortuna.

Takeshi y sus amigos se quedaron a luchar junto con otros soldados. Este atacó un par de veces a uno de los Menos y finalmente lo destruyó. Kishimoto, Obata y Oda combinaron fuerzas y derribaron al segundo.

El tercero acabó con unos soldados y después se concentró en la joven lanzándole un cero, quien aún seguía inmóvil por el dejavu por lo que fue protegida por Takeshi, quien al usar su cuerpo como escudo recibió el impacto y quedo mal herido. El grito desgarrador que profirió obligó a Hikari a reaccionar y valientemente luchó con el hollow, le hizo algunos cortes y valiéndose de efectivos kidos logró darle fin a la amenaza de la cruel criatura, quien antes de desvanecerse profirió un ensordecedor aullido atrayendo más hollows que se reunieron en torno a ellos.

Eran demasiados. Uno a uno los soldados fueron cayendo, y solo el grupo de 5 luchaba con valor, pues Takeshi se reincorporó a la batalla pese a la gravedad de su herida.

Entonces, cuando el nevado bosque se tiñó de rojo y muerte, una criatura de menor tamaño se apareció, tenía cola y alas de murciélago. Era toda de color negro aunque su pecho y boca estaban manchados de sangre al igual sus afiladas garras.

El primero en ser atacado fue Oda, después fue por Kishimoto y por último por Obata quien apenas se mantenía en pie.

Takeshi con dificultad resistía cada embestida pero ya no tenía suficiente fuerza para atacarle, si seguía en pie era por Hikari quien apenas lo ayudaba acabando con los hollows que deambulaban.

Pero no fue suficiente su determinación por protegerla, ya que el Menos era increíblemente fuerte y terminó atravesándole el pecho. Y justo cuando iba a darle el golpe final, una bola de energía roja lo hizo retroceder.

En ese pequeño instante Hikari se acercó a Takeshi que yacía en suelo desangrándose y pronunció un encantamiento para activar un escudo de tonos amarillos.

\- Hi...Hikari... yo... yo…- fue lo último que el joven dijo antes de perder el conocimiento y dejarla a su suerte.

\- ¡Takeshi! - gritó desolada mientras el miedo, la desesperación, pero sobre todo la culpa, la abrumaban. Apunto del llanto, se obligó a recordar que debía ser fuerte, que era una Kuchiki y que si iba a morir sería luchando hasta el último aliento.

Por lo que sabiendo que la criatura rompería el campo de energía, con sus ataques, comenzó a recitar el hechizo que su padre evocó aquel día, cuando falleció.

\- Crisantemo, Tulipán, Caléndula – dijo elevando la voz mientras a su derecha superior se dibujaban las pequeñas flores que acababa de invocar. – Lirio, Campanilla, Camelia – añadió y las figuras se formaron ahora a su izquierda.

La barrera que se formaba empezó a intensificarse aunque el escudo se estaba resquebrajando. El monstruo enfurecido aulló una y otra vez sin control atrayendo a más hollows, entre ellos un par de Menos Grande y hasta a un Adjuca.

\- Iris, Ave del paraíso, Botón de Oro – continuó recitando ignorando el desfavorecedor panorama por lo que cerró los ojos para concentrarse – Narciso, Aquilea, Cardo – hizo una pausa cuando se completó el circulo y abrió nuevamente los ojos para toparse cara a cara con el Vasto Lorde que le lanzó a quemarropa un Cero que rompió finalmente el escudo.

"¿Este es el fin?" Se preguntó.

Entonces cuando quedó indefensa a merced del destino, una poderosa flecha azul venida de la nada atravesó la máscara del Menos y lo hizo polvo.

Decenas de flechas certeras derribaron uno por uno a cada hollow que la rodeaba.

Aliviada y agradecida por la intervención se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la espesa nieve que tenía aun los dibujos de las flores.

Fue entonces cuando vagamente lo divisó. En medio de la tormenta de nieve, una elegante figura vestida de negro caminaba con porte y osadía en su dirección.

Solo cuando estuvo frente a ella se dio cuenta que era un joven de piel blanca, de cabello y altivos ojos oscuros, el que la había salvado.

"¿Quién eres?" - pensó la joven mientras lo miraba con desconfianza.

\- Yo... soy Yhwach y he venido a ayudarte - le contestó adivinando su pregunta.

\- Campanilla... de primavera - dijo débilmente y sobre ellos se formó una última flor que a el desconcertó.

\- No soy tu enemigo - le mencionó - te lo repito, yo he venido a ayudarte, shinigami - finalizó y le ofreció su mano.

Apenas había dicho esto cuando nuevamente hollows aparecieron a diestra y siniestra y varios Gillian los rodearon.

\- Es Hikari...- dijo cuándo se iluminó por completo el círculo creado por las flores y este se fundió en una intensa luz que estalló y se expandió por todo el bosque exterminando a los hollows ante la mirada sorprendida del joven rey que admiraba a la frágil joven, quien exhausta cayó en sus brazos y se perdió en sueños donde la nieve no dejaba de caer.

 **\- o-**


End file.
